Reuni
by baerryriana
Summary: Tentang luka yang Chanyeol punya dan sang pemeran utama dalam kisah menyakitkannya, Byun Baekhyun.. -Untuk ChanBaek Dracletlicious


**Reuni**

 **By baerryriana**

 **Summary**

Tentang luka yang Chanyeol punya dan sang pemeran utama dalam kisah menyakitkannya, Byun Baekhyun

.

Untuk ChanBaek Dracletlicious..

EXO sepenuhnya milik SM Entertainment dan Tuhan YME, ff ini hanya untuk menyalurkan hobby dan tidak ada keuntungan material apapun.

.

.

.

Dendam yah?

Sebenarnya sih Chanyeol ingin lupa. Tapi harus bagaimana jika sebuah luka yang diberi terlalu banyak.

Dia masih ingat betul setiap memori masa menengah pertama yang menyakitkan. Setiap gores luka yang tanpa sadar menempa diri menjadi pribadi yang ambisius.

Lalu penghujung tahun ketiga menengah pertama, dia sadar bahwa dia akan hidup menjadi sesosok pendendam.

Dan sekarang, aktor utama dalam kisah menyakitkannya tengah duduk di hadapannya setelah 15 tahun tak bertemu.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Iya, Pak,"

Suaranya lebih lembut. Sama sekali tidak menggambarkan sosok yang dulu sering berteriak mengejeknya. Sangat berbeda dengan pemuda yang dulu sering berjengit jijik saat di dekatnya.

"Riwayat sekolah.. Emm, wahh kita pernah satu sekolah saat menengah pertama,"

Chanyeol sadar betul saat si mungil dihadapannya sedikit menegakkan badan. Mungkin merasa lega dan berharap Chanyeol akan membantunya mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan ini.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kita bahkan satu kelas selama tiga tahun,"

Dihadapannya Baekhyun mengernyit. Mungkin mencoba mengingat satu persatu teman menengahnya dulu. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sejak awal belum mengenalkan diri.

"Primitif,"

Satu bisik pelan dari Chanyeol membuka memori lama keduanya. Masa tiga tahun menengah pertama penuh luka yang Chanyeol dapat karena satu kata tersebut dan Baekhyun memegang peran utama dalam memori itu.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Suaranya tercekat. Seperti tercekik ribuan tangan. Menolak fakta bahwa orang yang duduk dibalik meja dan sedang mengambil peran sebagai penguji calon karyawan adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda jangkung masa menengah pertama yang sering dia jadikan bahan ejekan.

"Hay, Byun. Senang kau mengingatku dengan baik,"

Jelas Chanyeol sadar akan keterkejutan yang ditampilkan. Tapi dia menolak untuk acuh.

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa kau tidak langsung mengenalku begitu masuk. Padahal aku selalu mengingat setiap detail tentangmu selama 15 tahun ini. Aku bahkan masih ingat raut jijik yang kau tunjukan dulu saat di kelas sastra. Ahh aku juga ingat saat kau membuat semua orang menyingkir saat aku ingin berjalan di koridor. Teriakanmu yang mengataiku seperti manusia purba juga masih terngiang di pendengaranku. Seperti semuanya baru terjadi kemarin,"

Chanyeol yang berkata sambil bangkit dari kursi dan mengelilingi meja untuk berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang duduk kaku pada kursinya adalah definisi nyata dari sebuah ketegangan.

"Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu. Berkat dendam yang kupunya, aku bisa meraih segalanya."

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya pada kedua sisi kursi Baekhyun. Menunduk untuk semakin mengintimidasi si mungil. Mata elangnya menatap telak pada mata Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?"

Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan posisinya.

Baekhyun menunduk. Terlalu takut untuk membalas tatapan si jangkung.

Hela napas terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Dihadapannya Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan menatap ujung sepatu Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir ini dendam, tapi setelah aku melihatmu detik ini. Aku sadar. Rasa yang kupendam itu cinta."

Lalu kepalanya bersandar pada ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Byun?"

Saat tangan Baekhyun pelan merambat di punggungnya dan berujung sebuah peluk ragu, saat itu juga Chanyeol sadar. Tidak ada yang harus dia lakukan untuk membalas dendamnya.

Yang harus dia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan semakin menenggelamkan diri pada aroma manis yang Baekhyun miliki.

Karena sampai kapanpun, sebuah dendam akan mengalah pada afeksi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just drabble di kala bosan.**_

 _ **Sekelumit luka yang tak sengaja teringat dan berlanjut pada tumpahan kata.**_

 _ **Phay-phay masa lalu..**_


End file.
